


Puppies

by echomoon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Puppies, mentions of Alice/Margo, mentions of deadly harm to animals, unnamed natural brakebills students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Quentin and Alice are late to date night; the reason is far different than their dates would assume.





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for mentions of harm to puppies  
> this is set in the same verse as the pennywaughtersports series but its not.... smut.... so im not putting it in there. may end up with another series for that if i keep writing other things in this verse.  
> for highkingeliot, who gave me the puppy idea. this turned out super different from the rest of the prompt, but hey. when do i ever follow the prompts right lmao.  
> catch me @echomoon or join us at the discord at tcWB34e

The Physical cottage was in the full swing of a party and it was essentially chaos. Eliot, normally the one to assume the responsibilities of host, had been so wrapped up in his new relationship that he hadn’t even noticed Todd trying to stake his claim until he arrived to a rapidly filling cottage.

With a dramatic sigh, Eliot throws himself onto the couch between Margo and Penny, the drinks he had prepared floating gently towards them from the bar.

 

“If you start whining again, I’m leaving.” Penny says shortly, not fazed by the pout Eliot throws him.

 

“Uggggghhhhh.” Eliot replies, letting his drink stay floating and draping himself over Penny. “You’re the worst boyfriend. Where’s Quentin?”

 

“Late.” Penny says. He doesn’t try to move Eliot.

 

“ _ Ob _ -viously.” Eliot says. “M? Where’s your girl?”

 

“Those two nerds probably got caught up on some new theory and forgot.” Margo says, tapping her nails against the glass. “Shouldn’t Penny know? You’re a firstie too.”

 

“Like I actually go to class with the rest of those losers.” Penny says.

 

Eliot starts to say something, but the sounds of the party screech short when the door opens with a bang and Quentin stumbles in, covered in blood.

 

Eliot and Penny bolt towards him.

 

“Penny, infirmary.” Eliot says, grabbing Quentin by the neck and checking for injuries. The blood is mostly from a shallow head wound, and apparently someone else.

 

“No, I’m fine!” Quentin says before Penny can grab him. “Or - actually, would it be better to take these guys to the infirmary or the greenhouse? I don’t know what animals fall under.”

 

And that makes no sense, until Eliot looks down at the bag Quentin has been holding tight to his chest and realizes it’s wiggling.

 

It’s full of puppies.

 

* * *

 

Penny takes them to the greenhouse, and while the naturals coo and check over the pile of puppies, Eliot sits Quentin down on a bench and cleans him up. It’s quick work, spelling the cut healed and wiping the blood off his skin. Penny pops back in with a new shirt for Q, one of his oversized sweatshirts, and they sit on either side of him, sandwiching him in.

 

“Wanna tell us what happened, honey?” Eliot asks. Quentin doesn’t seem traumatized, but its always best to be gentle with him anyway.

 

“Um, you know that shortcut by the statue garden? That takes you past the north side of the wards and ends at the forest by the cottage? Me and Alice were - well we got caught up working on that project for class, and decided to use it, only. There were these, fucking, assholes outside of the wards, and they couldn’t see us but we could see them, and they - uh, they were -” And here Quentin starts to tear up a little, remembering what he had seen. “They were killing the puppies. And laughing about it. And I just. Had to stop them.”

 

Eliot wraps his arm around Quentin. 

 

“And you did. Look at all those puppies you saved.”

 

Quentin shakes his head. “They still got three before I could stop them. And the one I hit with battle magic - he, well he bled a lot, obviously.”

 

“How many people were there?” Penny asks.

 

“Two. Alice got the other one, but not before he, um, hit me in the head. The cut, obviously.”

 

“Where’s Alice?”

 

“She stayed behind to talk to Fogg and March. They were alerted or something? By us crossing the wards in an unauthorized spot. I needed to make sure the puppies were okay.”

 

“Hey. You did good, baby. Look, you saved them.” And Eliot turns Quentin’s head towards the table where the naturals are looking over the puppies - the five of them seem perfectly fine, playing with each other like they hadn’t been minutes away from death not too long ago. “I’m so proud of you, Q.”

 

“Okay.” Quentin replies, but his voice is still shaky. Eliot knows that as soon as they’re alone, Quentin is going to cry. They’re going to have to cancel date night with Margo and Alice for sure, if it wasn’t already from this interruption and Todd’s party.

 

A blonde, hippie looking girl comes over to them, smiling brightly. “Your puppies are all fine! You can come grab them as soon as you’re ready, though I think some of the others wouldn’t mind a little more time playing with them!”

 

Eliot thanks her, then turns to Quentin and Penny, who are whispering to each other, probably saying things that Penny would beat anyone else up for hearing, and clears his throat.

 

“You know,” he says thoughtfully, “ever since the, ah, incident with Gerald, the cottage has been short a mascot.”

 

Quentin looks at him with wide eyes, bright with both tears and surprise.

 

“What, you think I’d part you from your spoils? Nah, I think the cottage can handle a puppy pack. We can give Todd clean up duty.”

 

“No eternal youth spells, though.” Quentin says, clearly excited about the proposition.

 

“Of course.”


End file.
